


Ника Самофракийская

by DaylightBirch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drama, F/F, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightBirch/pseuds/DaylightBirch
Summary: Кастиэль вполне живая (если такое можно сказать про равнодушного ангела), а Диана, отбросив охотничью настороженность, видит в ней идеал для скульптора. Но неизбежно начинает видеть и что-то другое.Таймлайн: четвёртый-пятый сезон с отклонениями от канона.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, fem-Dean Winchester/fem-Castiel
Kudos: 4





	Ника Самофракийская

Нет, у Дианы бы ничего не вышло. Не хватило бы тех умений, что она зачерпнула поверхностно на дне нормальной жизни между частыми переездами.

Это гораздо выше её сил и выше самообладания, и выше здравого смысла, воющего тревогу, и выше неё самой — тонкие пальцы, которые отобразить бы в скульптуре, больно впиваются Диане в подбородок.

И взгляд холоднее, чем мрамор и камень, которыми Диана восхищалась втихомолку, сбегая от отца и отпуская Саманту вдохнуть нормальной человеческой жизни.

— Ты моя подопечная, Диана. И, думаю, будет разумным принять наконец свою судьбу.

Кастиэль смотрит сверху вниз, и взгляд у неё в этот миг такой же пугающе-мутный, как у других ангелов. Наверное, взгляд с вышины истинного ангельского облика не сфокусировать и Диану не найти. Диана чувствует себя маленькой, словно бы перед ней стоит суровый отец, но сердце колотится не так, как перед ним — бешено и томительно. И пальцы — ледяные, обжигающие холодом — Диана чувствует даже слишком хорошо.

— Почему я должна её принимать, солнышко? — она язвит. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не запрограммирована на вечное смирение.

Лицо Кастиэль не меняется, будто ангел уже ожившая статуя.

Если бы у Дианы только были мягкие ладони и умелые пальцы, не загрубевшие от оружия, если бы только Апокалипсис не касался шеи руками холодными, как руки Кастиэль, если бы Кастиэль повезло родиться человеком… Нет, тогда бы осталась бедная Джейми, а у Джейми, Диана уверена, ладони человечески тёплые, и зрачки не напоминают плавающие в Ледовитом океане чёрные айсберги.

— Шутки про ангелов неуместны, — порой Диане кажется, будто у Кастиэль захрипит от неисправности, как в фильмах про роботов, её грудной голос.

Она неторопливо убирает пальцы. Диана выдыхает — кажется, по коже только что прошлись со скучающей небрежностью тупым лезвием.

Они стоят на ночной улице, и весь мир так некстати деликатно уплывает в свою беспечную сторону, игнорируя их существование.

— Это великая честь, Диана, — Кастиэль произносит это в тридцать седьмой раз. Диана даже считала, потому что Кас от себя ничего не говорит больше. Или молчит с укором, когда Диана шутит что-то про чёртовых небожителей и ляпает очередную глупость, или смотрит с недоумением, когда Диана пытается с ней флиртовать. Молчит, бесконечно молчит, даже когда её ловят за тем, что она с интересом прислушивается к играющей в Импале музыке или листает книги Саманты. — Мало у кого есть достойная цель в жизни.

— Кастиэль, превосходная экспертка в людях, — у Дианы иногда не хватает слов. — Что ты вообще знаешь про людей и про их цели в жизни?

— Ничего, — Кастиэль пожимает плечами. — Это просто стороннее наблюдение. Я заметила, что большинство не похожи на тебя.

Диана давно бы разозлилась — уже чувствует, как тяжело вдыхать колючий воздух, который щиплет морозом сбитые костяшки.

— Ты вообще меня видела?

Кастиэль будто соткана из осенней тени опадающих листьев. Возникает с шуршанием крыльев, заходит в дешёвую комнату мотеля, выходит к Импале, кивает приветственно Саманте и смотрит на Диану невозмутимо, игнорируя её ругательства, проклятия, и возмущение девушек, с которыми Диана знакомится, лишь бы отвлечься.

— Кас, ты же ко мне прицепилась лишь из-за Михаила. И, кстати, когда его увидишь, вновь скажи, что пусть катится к чёрту, и Люцифера с собой прихватит.

Кастиэль обычно приходит, садится по приглашению на скомканные простыни или старые стулья, не обращает внимание на язвительное «Может, ко мне на колени сядешь, а?» и заводит вечную пластинку про роль Дианы в Апокалипсисе, про Михаила, Люцифера, про то, что нужно немного подождать, но всё скоро начнётся — и закончится. И про то, что она, Кастиэль, за Дианой присмотрит.

— Не только из-за Михаила. Ты… особенная. И интересная.

Диана давится глотком воздуха.

Кастиэль голову вновь склоняет, рассыпая чёрные кудри по узким плечам. Щурится вновь, недоумевая, почему Диана отступила назад, к стене, к которой ангел её прижимала.

— А говорила, что не можешь во флирт, — тянет Диана.

Это смущает и шокирует — господи, Кастиэль, как и Диана, если что-то ляпнет от себя, то шокирует всех. Диана смеётся из-за неё часто, и Кастиэль обижается, и Саманта не может сдержать улыбку, пусть глядит на Кас настороженно (будто простить ей не может бесцеремонное «ты предназначена Люциферу»). Кастиэль скажет что-то (проронит скупое «Мне нравится эта песня, но я её не понимаю», скажет «Собаки довольно милые», соглашаясь с восторженной и после этого явно потеплевшей к ней Самантой), и Диане кажется, будто она прекратит беситься от всех наглых небесных гадов, вообразивших, будто они с Самантой должны плясать под их дудку.

— Это не флирт, — и Кастиэль моргает изумлённо. И смотрит привычным «серьёзно, Диана?» — Ты правда меня… поражаешь.

Обычно Диану это веселит до хохота — к Кастиэль подходят знакомиться, и та недоумевает, и не понимает полушутливых намёков самой Дианы.

Не понимает, правда, сама Диана, почему так царапает и задевает отчего-то сильнее, чем очередная ангельская пропаганда, брошенная Саманте фраза «У тебя красивые волосы». Саманта смущается тогда (как и всегда при любых комплиментах), прячет улыбку за волнами каштановых прядей, а Диана хмыкает презрительно и ни капельки не ревниво. Наверное.

— Поражаю? Ну да, в самое сердце… как при первой встрече.

Кастиэль размыкает губы, чтобы сказать что-то. Губы у неё с трещинками, наверное, Джейми слишком часто нервничала когда-то, но трещинки и царапинки свежие, и, о господи, Диана готова обменять всю религиозную рекламу и всех поехавших головой ангелов на то, чтобы узнать Кастиэль ближе и понять, что её волнует, помимо упрямства сестёр Винчестер.

— Диана…

— Просто знай, обычно всех девушек, которые так близко склоняются к моему лицу, я целую.

Диана помнит Кастиэль при первой встрече — уверенный взгляд, расправленные плечи, и походка тоже уверенная — так надо шествовать победно по разрушенной Земле. Если бы Диана умела, если бы Диана признавалась хоть кому-то (даже Саманта не в курсе; почему же она готова рассказать Кастиэль?), что когда-то хотела лепить и вырезать скульптуры, то Кастиэль у неё получилась бы крылатой вестницей перемен, холодной, нечеловеческой, с пустыми провалами глаз, ибо нечего ей выражать, она выше и чувств, и людей.

Кастиэль прекрасно позировала бы, не шевелясь, не дыша, не нарушая недостижимый идеал даже шевелением ресниц.

У Дианы выходит очнуться, когда она понимает, что не слышит чужой голос — Кастиэль моргает быстро-быстро, и тишину нарушает помимо далёких машин только её внезапно тяжёлый вздох.

И шорох крыльев.

***  
— Ты особенная, — выходит злобное шипение, — ты интересная, Диана Винчестер. Для всех я, блять, интересная!

— Диана…

— Отвали, Кас!

Кастиэль убирает послушно руки, поджимает губы, как обычно. Могут ли ангелы исцелять взглядом? Прямых прикосновений им точно не нужно, но Кас вечно за Диану хватается, хотя вряд ли у святошей есть тактильное голодание.

Диана прячет злобно окровавленные руки. Лишь бы сидение Импалы не замарать. Так она саму себя за машину убьёт — жаль, не будет в Аду возможности плюнуть Люциферу в его мерзкую рожу и сказать отъебаться от Саманты, а не то узнает, каких дочерей вырастил один из лучших охотников Америки.

— Диана…

— Что ты на этот раз скажешь мне, Кас? Что это ради «общего блага»? Вы там, на Небесах, проверьте рекламу, это общее благо уже самое избитое выражение на свете.

Диана всхлипывает. И жаль, что они сидят в Импале на пустынной дороге, залитой солнечным светом, и этот всхлип Кастиэль слышит. Диане, наверное, и плевать уже. Диане хочется просто бесславно сдохнуть, оставив в дураках всех — и Небеса, и Ад, которые почему-то втянули её в эту детскую, эгоистичную игру, которая ведётся вовсе не ради людей и какого-то общего блага. Кажется, об этом даже написана одна из любимых книжек Саманты.

Кас молчит терпеливо, хотя могла бы кучу раз высказать всё Диане, пока та разбивала попавшиеся под руку стекла, сбивала кулаки об несчастные вещи, оказавшиеся на свою беду рядом, и материла и ангелов, и демонов, и, кажется, саму Кастиэль.

— Будет лучше.

— Не будет лучше, Кас, — Диана мотает головой устало. — Понимаешь? Ничего не останется. Только этот ваш туманный призрак жизни. Ты же… ты на саму себя посмотри. Разве может Рай сравниться с Землёй со всем её разнообразием?

Диана никогда не обладала каким-то ораторским даром, это удел Саманты, дипломатичной, вежливой, красноречивой даже. Но Кастиэль почему-то хочется высказать всё и плевать, насколько глупо это будет выглядеть, и дойдёт ли до ангела вообще.

— Не может. Диана, я могу понять, ты никогда не была создана для мирной жизни, но…

Диана не верит своим ушам — может, пока она бесилась, у неё на солнцепёке голова нагрелась? Кас соглашается?

— Какие «но», Кас? — горечь во рту из-за прокушенных губ. — Какие «но», если ради вашей тупой победы сгорит планета и погибнут миллиарды, которым вообще на вас и ваши разборки плевать? Если моими, блять, руками убьют мою сестру?

Кастиэль смотрит молча, и Диана перехватывает её взгляд, и замирает, кажется (как будто не замирает всегда). Потому что видит в глазах Кас что-то непонятное, новое, рождающееся из океанских глубин.

— Лучше бы для Люцифера выбрали меня, — вырывается честное и искреннее. — Лучше бы Саманте суждено было меня убить. Может, ваш Рай полная хрень, но она его заслужила больше всех.

Если бы Саманта попала в Ад, Диана перевернула бы всё чёртово мироздание, но превратила бы этот Ад в самый лучший Рай.

— Она заслужила весь этот чёртов мир, Кас, понимаешь?

Кас молчит.

— Она заслужила чего-то лучшего, а не этого безумия, на которое вы, сволочи, её обрекаете.

Кас молчит и смотрит, не отрываясь, и Диане чудится, что губы у ангела странно подрагивают.

— Я бы сделала для мира больше, продолжая охоту и спасая людей от нечисти, чем сказав «да» Михаилу, Кас.

А то, что случается после, Диана как-то и не осознаёт даже, лишь успевает ухватиться рефлекторно за плащ Кастиэль, с риском его порвать. Ей неудобно, странно, она замирает, забыв дышать (меньше надо с Кас водиться), потому что ангел обнимает её, как-то деревянно и неумело, с излишней резкостью и силой прижимая к себе.

— Кас, ты…

— Я видела, как вы обнимались с Самантой. Кажется, это человеческий знак выражения поддержки?

Диана пытается устроиться удобнее, утыкается носом в тонкую шею, такую же холодную, как и руки, Диана даже не успеет ничего подумать, потому что… Кастиэль и правда обнимает её?

— Да… — Диане в пьяных мечтах как-то чудилось, что она обнимает Кастиэль, и у той от ангельского смущения и неловкости не остаётся и следа. Диана сейчас неловко устраивает руки у Кас на талии, моргает шокированно. Господи, что это? Конец света близок? И правда близок, дура ты, Диана… — Э-э, выражение поддержки для тех, кого вы считаете близкими, и всё такое…

— Значит, всё правильно, — длинный чёрный локон щекочет ухо Дианы. Наверное, поэтому Диане кажется, что голос Кас неестественно вздрагивает. Неестественно для ангела — по-человечески.

Диана определённо перегрелась.

— Кас… — Саманта порой язвит, что Диана слишком туго соображает. До Дианы смысл доходит сразу, и она снова давится воздухом. — Кас, ты чего?

Кастиэль отстраняется так же резко, как и притягивала охотницу к себе.

Глаза у неё горят странно, почти безумно, и этот огонёк знаком Диане даже слишком хорошо — такой же она видела у Саманты и чувствовала у себя.

«Кастиэль Винчестер звучит складно», — мелькает мысль безумная, как этот огонь и это мгновение, и Диана закусывает щёку изнутри.

— Никогда не смей думать, что ты хуже других, Диана Винчестер, — строго говорит Кастиэль. — Никогда не смей думать, что ты заслуживаешь счастья меньше, чем твоя сестра.

Строго — и вдохновенно.

Если бы Диана могла, если бы её руки были влюблены не в оружие, а в резец скульптора, у неё была бы вторая Кастиэль — воплощение вдохновения и милосердной силы, вторая дева Мария — лучшая Мария, смотрящая со своими строгостью и пониманием во взгляде, правда, лишь на Диану.

Если бы её руки…

Диана вновь ловит лишь шорох крыльев, потому что опускает взгляд на свои руки. Без крови и ноющей боли. Чистые и исцелённые.

***

У Кастиэль почти не бьётся сердце.

Это Диана понимает спустя несколько недель, полных охоты, ссор, ненависти к ангелам, разборок, размолвок с Самантой и воспоминаний, сладко томящих в свободные минуты.

Ледяные пальцы, ледяные запястья — Диана хватается за них в мыслях вновь и вновь и практически не чувствует пульса. В полуосознанных воспоминаниях, переходящих в навязчивые фантазии, она обнимает Кас и понимает: биение сердца такое редкое, что будто его и нет.

— Ангелы на оживших мертвецов похожи, — бурчит Диана, — у них даже сердца не бьются. А могли бы хотя бы дышать для видимости или моргать.

— У Габриэль с этим всё в порядке, — пожимает плечами Саманта и тут же смущённо отводит взгляд, утыкаясь в древнюю книжку.

Диана стискивает зубы, выдыхает, как сказано в брошюрках про «способы держать себя в руках», которые ей почему-то подкидывает Кастиэль. Не хочет, чтобы Диана сорвалась раньше времени перед ангелами. Как заботливо.

Проблемы с гневом и агрессией у Дианы с детства. Как и неумение после извиняться. Хотя перед Кастиэль извиняться… Диана всё ещё помнит, как ангел схватила её за воротник и прошипела прямо в растерянное лицо «я могу и закинуть тебя обратно в Ад», и, о боги, сильнее Диану когда-то пугал лишь разъярённый Джон. Потому что казалось — Кас и правда закинет.

— Что, чувствуешь её сердце, когда обнимаетесь?

— Да, — Саманта косится осторожно и выжидающе. Прекрасно знает и Диану, и её отношение к Габриэль, которой вновь внезапно стало на сестёр Винчестер не всё равно. И конкретно на Сэм.

Диана терпит из последних сил. Знает ведь: сестру поддержать в этой ситуации не может, и страшно, потому что боится сорваться, несмотря на всю любовь к Сэм, потому что ещё немного, и нервы Дианы лопнут, зазвенят, ещё чуть-чуть, и она сломается, как и боялась всю жизнь, не выдержит это ответственности за весь чёртов мир, за Саманту, которая связалась с архангелом и, похоже, полностью той доверяет.

Потому что в Диане сейчас столько ярости и ненависти, что для Люцифера и правда нужно было выбрать её.

— Диана, Габриэль хочет помочь…

— Не понимаю, как ты ей веришь после всего, что было, — цедит сквозь зубы Диана, поглаживая рукоятку ножа. — Лицемерная, лживая, хитрая тварь…

Саманта захлопывает книжку с непривычной резкостью.

— Она очень сильно помогает мне сейчас, Диана, — голос звенит от напряжённой ярости. Диана тупит взгляд. Разозлить сестру не так-то просто, но ей это удаётся быстро. Нервы напряжены и у Сэм, понять вполне можно. — Заметь, что я и слова не говорю про вас с Кас. Хотя она тоже ангел и, в отличие от Габриэль, всё ещё на службе у Небес.

— Ей всегда было плевать. Думаешь, она вдруг искренне к тебе привязалась? Именно к тебе, а не к кому-то из миллиарда других людей, живших в этом грёбаном мире с самого сотворения? С чего бы ты ей доверяешь?

— Может, потому что стоит научиться наконец видеть в людях хорошее?

Нет, Сэм определённо не подходит Люциферу. И в сотый раз — на те же грабли…

Диана вдыхает глубоко, закрывая глаза. И вновь под веками всплывает образ Кастиэль.

— Кас хотя бы не убивает никого сто раз, чтобы сломать её сестру, а потом не прыгает спустя пару лет со слащавой улыбочкой этой самой сестре на руки.

— Диана… — лицо у Саманты бледное и измученное. Но хотя бы без синяков под глазами. Диана не может до конца поверить в искренность Габриэль, старается игнорировать тот факт, что архангел почти каждую ночь нежно гладит Сэм по волосам и своей ангельской магией нашёптывает спокойные сны. — Ты же даже не помнишь это.

— Мне достаточно того, что это помнишь ты.

Они с Самантой смотрят друг другу в глаза долго, но гораздо меньше, чем любит смотреть Кас.

— Она не хотела, чтобы я сильно к тебе привязывалась.

— Мы связаны с детства, — усмехается Диана, — и это уже никак не исправить. Сэмми, Габриэль может говорить что угодно, но, видят Небеса, я за тебя с самим Богом буду драться, и если ты думаешь, что сможешь от меня отделаться так легко…

Наверное, родись Диана парнем, как надеялся их отец, она была бы более скупой на эмоции. Или ей было бы стыдно, неловко, хотя ей стыдно и неловко сейчас, но она говорит твёрдо и уверенно:

— Сэмми, мы со всем справимся. Вместе. Я обещаю. И ни одна тварь на свете нас не разлучит, а тем, кто попробует, — нож в руках проделывает какой-то неописуемый кульбит, — им крышка.

Саманта улыбается устало и нежно.

— Я знаю, Диана. Я знаю.

Диане мечтается глупо-сказочно-наивно-детски потом: вот она, спустя годы, вырезает всё-таки фигуру Кастиэль, а Сэм рядом сидит, привычно залипнув в книжку, живая и родная. И хранит секрет вместе с Дианой от Кас, которая о скульптуре не знает.

Диане не верится ни во что уже давно, но она закрывает глаза на заднем сиденье Импалы, проваливается в сон, как в далёком детстве, и ей кажется, что так будет.

Непременно будет.

Может быть, рядом с Самантой останется и Габриэль. Может быть.

И у Кастиэль всё-таки будет биться сердце.

***

Диана чувствует что-то — она в абсолютной горячке, но ладони Кастиэль вспыхивают непрошенным и нежданным теплом, когда обхватывают лицо охотницы, и отрезвляют больше, чем привычный первозданный лёд полумёртвой ангельской кожи.

Диана захлёбывается всхлипом.

Кажется, она перед Кастиэль позорно разрыдается. Перед кем-то — впервые с юности, когда плакала над найденными фотографиями матери, и отец в кои-то веки не одёргивал её грубо из-за слёз.

— Диана.

Это был очередной вихрь (а когда-то Диана, вспоминая сказки Мэри, лениво рассказывала сонной Саманте, свернувшейся калачиком на заднем сиденье Импалы, что ангелы останавливают штормы, вихри, защищают людей, дарят им мир и целуют свежим ветром в щёки). Покойтесь с миром, очередные стулья и стекло.

— Диана.

Пальцы — разве она не знает их нечеловеческую, безумную, сводящую с ума силу — нежно оглаживают подбородок, смахивая мутные слёзы. Диане так странно. Потому что этот вихрь — безумный вихрь, всколыхнувшийся из-за хлопнувшей за Самантой двери — останавливается ангелом, одним движением рук, прежде хватавших Диану грубо и бесцеремонно. А сейчас…

— Диана, посмотри на меня.

Диана кричала — месяц ли назад, неделю, минуту? — что Кастиэль не умеет выбирать, что она лишь жалкая пешка, как и все люди, но у людей хотя бы хватает гордости и здравомыслия, чтобы не подчиняться. Но это ведь тоже выбор — держать успокаивающе чужое лицо в ладонях, почти влюблённо, а не сжимать, как надоедливую игрушку.

— Диана, пожалуйста, успокойся.

Диана давится кровью и злым «Диана, успокойся» от Саманты, но это мягкое ангельское холодит её свежестью и почти весенним теплом.

Кастиэль смотрит практически нежно. Так кажется. Хочет казаться. Диана сама ни на кого, даже на Кэсси (вот ирония), первую любовь свою, так не смотрит, да и на Диану глядят непонимающе, с восхищением, завистью, вполне естественным желанием, но не так.

Не так. Всё не так.

С самого того момента, как Кастиэль к ней цепляется и ходит неотрывной тенью, раздражая. С того момента, как Диана тащит её за собой в дешёвый бар, на запутанное дело, на опасную охоту, к озеру или под яблоню отдыхать, злится, не понимает, мучается ожиданием Апокалипсиса, позволяет почему-то видеться с Самантой и даже рассказывает о себе. Больше, чем следовало. Ожидая в ответ больше, чем следовало.

Всё идёт не так с того самого момента, когда после ухода Сэм, после их громкой ссоры из-за планов, Кастиэль появляется, смотрит взволнованно, перехватывает руку с пистолетом (боже, Диана, пожалей стены). Но голос спокойный, пусть и звенит надрывно: «Если это поможет, выстрели в меня. Мне ничего не будет».

Взгляд изумлённый. Взгляд невозмутимый (деланно невозмутимый?), горящий — навстречу.

Диана шипит от боли, когда Кастиэль усаживает её на кровать, толкая излишне сильно.

— Эта дурочка не понимает, что творит…

— Вы обе достаточно безрассудны, надо заметить, — благослови боже этот голос морализаторства. — Диана, она вернётся.

— Лучше бы не возвращалась, — бурчит Диана, выплёвывает слова вместе с накопившейся обидой. Который раз она прогоняет Саманту? Который раз Саманта от неё уходит сама, как в юности, когда вспыльчивая младшая сестрёнка обижалась на запреты отца, на Диану, которая не желала с ней соглашаться? Кастиэль и об этом знает. Кто ж знал, что в присутствии ангела алкоголь так развяжет язык. — Кас…

— Диана, разберёмся.

Ей не хватает этого уверенного и жёсткого «разберёмся», и она понимает это только сейчас.

— Я ненавижу Сэм, Кас.

Сил уже нет топить эти разногласия и нервы ни в алкоголе, ни в чужой крови, ни в очаровательных глазах милых девиц. Уже не утонут — слишком мелкое дно. Лишь у Кастиэль глаза достаточно глубокие, синие-синие, чтобы в них это всё затопить.

Это глаза Джейми или побочный эффект одержимости ангелом?

— И тебя ненавижу, Кас, — шепчет Диана словно в бреду. Потому что её всё достало. Давным-давно. — И всех ненавижу, чёрт бы вас побрал.

Пальцы вновь ледяные — или у Дианы всё-таки температура? Слава богу, Саманта с её вечной боязнью простуды у сестры сейчас далеко — и царапают ногтями лоб.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, Диана.

— Не надо.

Будто бы Кастиэль её спрашивает.

Диана рефлекторно хватается за край сознания. Вот ирония. Раньше Кастиэль представлялась ей библейской Габриэль, несущей благую (не очень) весть. Настоящая Габриэль с ней и не сравнится (господи, каково было Саманте, для которой Габриэль была любимым архангелом с детства?).

Если бы Диана умела…

***

…она бы не изобразила ничего.

Потому что Кастиэль — спустя целую вечность — улыбается ей.

Будто бы все улыбки, заготовленные на другие глупые, сопливые, неловкие и смешные моменты, соединились в одну. Кастиэль не улыбалась, когда Диана ради неё и её внимательных взглядов болтала с детьми обо всякой чепухе. Не улыбалась, когда Диана назло Саманте подпевала фальшиво песням, таскала рубашки сестры и кривлялась, когда Сэм зачитывала Кас любимые моменты из книг.

У Дианы зрение потрясающее. Помнит она свою гордость, когда её хвалили Джон и Бобби, потому что у неё получалось попасть во все мишени с первого раза.

Зрение потрясающее, и она видит, как трясётся практически незаметно рука Кастиэль, когда ангел опускает её на начерченный кровью противоангельский символ. Пальцы кровью измазаны. Раньше Диане казалось — у весселей пульс бешеный, и температура зашкаливает, кровь горячая. И вовсе это не связано с тем, что Диана давно чувствует себя извращенкой, ибо её привлекают ангелы.

И у статуи руки бы не тряслись. И вряд ли Диане удалось бы повторить эту улыбку.

Если бы Диана могла, она бы сказала Кастиэль, что та такая же сумашедшая, как и они с Самантой.

Может, это дороже всяких глупых скульптур.

***

Но почему-то после она молчит.

И дело тут не в том, что подавлять подобные желания и «души высокие порывы» Диана давно умеет. Но Кастиэль даже трогать сейчас страшновато. Не хватало ещё и её колкостью или неосторожным словом задеть.

— Мне всегда хотелось иметь цель в жизни.

Диана в немом восторге была от статуй падших ангелов. Но осознавать, что, возможно, перед ней одна из них — жутко. У Кас лицо бледнее, чем обычно, и тени длинных ресниц похожи на бледные струйки чёрной крови.

— У тебя она была всегда, — ровно отзывается Кастиэль. — И ты не жертвовала ради неё слепо всем, как мы.

— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Диана. — Только здоровым сном и просмотром любимого мультика.

Как-то она спрашивает Кастиэль: «Что бы ты делала после конца света?». Кастиэль молчит дольше, чем обычно, и пожимает плечами равнодушно. У неё и вариантов нет никаких, кроме выжить, да и то не в приоритете.

Диане снятся после её равнодушные глаза, равнодушные — и пустые. Это в реальности они зажигаются каждый раз, когда к ногам ангела ластятся бездомные кошки, или Диана приглашает Кас сгонять до ближайшего магазина.

Чёрные локоны сливаются с кожанкой Дианы. Голова Кас греет напряжённое лицо, а руки — Диане приходится набраться неясной смелости, и она набирается — пульсируют слабо.

— Это твои глаза или Джейми? — и не сказать же, почему так волнует.

Кас вздрагивает слегка. Диане чудится при уличном свете, воровато скользящем по комнате, удивлённый изгиб губ.

— Вообще-то её.

Саманта в детстве книжки и рисунки таскала с истинным обликом ангелов. Верила в это искренне, скучно ей было и делать нечего, а у Дианы не хватало духу и язвительности, чтобы сказать, что ангелов не бывает. Разве теперь расскажешь, что Диане фантазии не хватает, и она вспоминает все эти почти наркоманские образы, и Кас в них кажется во сто крат милее и красивее?

— Хотела бы я увидеть твой истинный облик, — видимо, это ночь признаний. — Я хотела бы видеть тебя, Кас.

Саманта дремлет беспокойно на соседней кровати, сжимается в комок, и у Дианы сердце кровью обливается. Хоть бы Габриэль не начала звать. Разве теперь дозовёшься… Сколько уже можно жертв?

— Я бы тоже хотела, чтобы ты увидела, — нерешительность почти умиляет.

— А Михаила я бы могла видеть?

— Наверное. Ты же ему предназначена, Диана.

Кастиэль повторяет «Диана» в каждой фразе, будто это заменяет все остальные слова. Раньше Диане её имя не нравилось, даже был момент, когда она приятелей просила звать её Дин. У Кас это имя звучит иначе — тысячами, миллиардами оттенков, существующих и не существующих, миллионами чувств, которые ангел всё же испытывает. Диана хочет в это верить. Хоть во что-то. Кастиэль будто бы всю веру свою ей подарила.

— Я уже говорила, Кас. Надо было бы — он сам бы в Ад за мной спустился. А так пусть катится к чёрту.

— Но приказали мне, — Кастиэль отстраняется движением плавным, не дёрганным, не механическим, как прежде. Пальцы — мороз, сменяющийся искрами тепла, но Диана терпит — скользят по предплечью охотницы. — Ты видишь во мне Джейми?

— Я даже не знала Джейми, Кас, — Диана вздыхает. — И не хочу знать. Так что нет, я её не вижу, даже если ты имеешь в виду внешность.

Разве улыбка Джейми, пусть и наверняка прелестная, имела бы для Дианы такую ценность, как улыбка Кастиэль? Разве могли её синие глаза выражать то, что выражает ангельский взгляд? Разве Джейми когда-либо смотрела бы на Диану так?

— Мне жаль, что мы так мало знакомы, но… спасибо тебе, Кас. Чёрт, да ты моя хранительница, можно сказать, помнишь, как из драки с теми уродами вытащила?

Кастиэль не застывает безжизненно уже давно, но сейчас замирает. Диана недоумевает на секунду — разве она говорит что-то не то?

— Если бы я могла выбрать ангела, которому я была бы предназначена, то я бы выбрала тебя, Кас. Зачем мне Михаил?

Вся жизнь Дианы сплошное «если бы».

И она не уверена — это Кастиэль сейчас давится судорожным вдохом?

— Боже, Диана…

— Что?

— Говорить такое ангелу…

— Кас?

Ресницы у Кастиэль дрожат, и дыхание сливается с ночной тишиной. На улице царствует ветер, Диана слышит слабое дребезжание стекла, и если бы окно было открыто — кудри Кастиэль шевелились бы, как шевелились, когда они ехали в Импале с опущенными стёклами, и Кас так забавно волновалась из-за скорости, а Диана лишь посмеивалась, игнорируя настороженные и укоризненные взгляды ангела.

— Диана, что же ты делаешь со мной?

— Это я ещё ничего не делаю, чтобы Сэм не разбудить, — хмыкает насмешливо Диана. Но шутки лишние, тем более такие, а во взгляде у Кастиэль снова мешается странная тоска с нежностью.

— Ты всегда такая настоящая. Живая. Непохожая на других. Особенная, как я уже говорила.

Диана никогда не была поклонницей лирических отступлений и сопливых признаний в чём-либо, но от Кастиэль это слышать… Сердце колотится так, как колотится лишь на охоте.

— Кас… — и сама хороша. Имя у Кастиэль такое невозможно красивое, как же не повторять?

— Ты невозможно любишь мир и сестру…

— Терпеть не могу.

— Ты смелая, жертвенная, живая…

— Я давно мертва внутри, Кас, — она растерянно обрывает ангела вновь. Как она её терпит?

— И абсолютно невыносимая, — вздыхает Кастиэль. — Я хотела бы быть твоим ангелом, Диана.

Диане уже признавались в любви. Вечной (целая вечность в паре недель, недорого) или по-честному недолгой. Диана смеялась и язвила, прямо говорила, что её не интересует ничего из этого.

Диана сейчас почему-то не может ничего сказать, только обнимает Кастиэль нерешительно и неловко. Почему-то их объятия вновь слишком странные со стороны что ангела, что охотницы, словно они учатся какому-то таинственному искусству, и шедевра сразу не получается.

— Ты уже мой ангел, — бормочет она в волосы, надеясь, что слова застрянут, запутаются в их густой черноте.

Она с детства была бунтаркой и, видя поразительные скульптуры, несмотря на запреты, тянулась и дотрагивалась до вырезанных из камня волн волос. Они казались живыми, всего-навсего невероятно плотными, но пальцы Дианы касались твёрдых линий.

Если бы Диана могла, она бы училась годы, выкраивала время между гулянками, спасением мира, охотой, выслушиванием лекций от Саманты, и у статуи Кастиэль появились бы такие волосы — такой же шедевр, как и она сама. Она, а не Джейми.

— Надолго ли? — отзывается с горечью Кастиэль. — Теперь мне ещё меньше верится, что мы переживём Апокалипсис. Теперь мне это почему-то важно. Разве не легче повиноваться слепо, ставить перед собой великую цель, чем иметь что-то гораздо меньшее, но более важное?

У неё бьётся сердце. Громко. Всё у Кас либо «слишком», либо «недостаточно», но Диану это устраивает. Впервые хочется мириться со всем: и с излюбленным Кастиэль занудством, и холодом, и неидеальностью (все образы шедевра рухнули), и тем, что Кас иногда на Диану похожа — слишком.

И она не Габриэль из легенд в самом возвышенном смысле. И тем более не дева Мария даже в минуты милосердия (чем же Диана их заслужила? Чем заслужила Кастиэль?). И не одна из богинь древности. И не ангел из маминых сказок. И не идеальная скульптура, и не шедевр, не венец творения, и у Дианы не хватит ни терпения, чтобы её изобразить однажды, ни времени.

Особенно времени.

— Хэй, ну что? Справимся мы со всем. Надерём всем идиотам задницы. И укатим в закат на нашей Импале, может, я даже Сэм разрешу музыку на её вкус выбрать. Кас… — волосы щекочут шею, как и дыхание. — Или, подумай, однажды нам не придётся мотаться по дешёвым мотелям. И у нас будет дом. Настоящий! Саманта о нём всегда мечтала, — и Диана, наверное, тоже. — Крутой, разумеется, не квартирка какая-нибудь. И… ты же любишь детей? — пальцы у Кас запредельной температуры, то вспыхивают холодом, то опаляют прямо через одежду. Диана стискивает зубы и терпит. — Представь, у нас будет… девочка, скажем. Удочерим! — ещё немного, и она сама всхлипнет. Не сдержится — и от боли из-за обжигающих пальцев (господи, если Джейми до сих пор это чувствует, она уже сошла с ума) и от того, как же она во всё это сама не верит. — Саманта на неё переключится со своим здоровым питанием. А ты будешь рассказывать ей про… что-нибудь. А я буду учить плохому. Идеально, правда?

— Красивая сказка, — бормочет Кастиэль куда-то в шею Диане.

Диане хочется взвыть.

— Почему сразу сказка? — она всегда была мастерицей сказок, Саманту хоть сейчас разбуди и спроси — подтвердит. — Вот представь, сбудется.

Не сбудется, Диана.

— Сбудется, и ты будешь должна мне поцелуй.

Кастиэль вновь отстраняется, Диана сдерживает вздох, и смотрит в глаза. Серьёзно, как и всегда. Этим взглядом — раньше бы его окрестили ангельским. Но ни один из ангелов так не смотрит. И тем более не на Диану.

— А если я поцелую тебя заранее, оно сбудется?

Диане бы рассмеяться, но сестру разбудить нельзя. Диана бы и рассмеяться всё равно не смогла, будто все мысли тонут в «если я поцелую». С такими глазами, с такими руками то ледяными, то горячими, Диане суждено в Кастиэль утонуть.

— Это не так работает, Кас.

— Никогда не понимала людей, — шепчет ангел, прикрывая глаза. — Вы такие странные.

— А кто их понимает? — какая, блять, философия, Диана. Особенно, когда к тебе уже тянется твоя влюблённость. — Смирись, не удастся.

— И пусть.

У Кастиэль даже губы, несмотря на трещинки и царапинки, будто вырезаны из розового мрамора. Это как в том грёбаном мифе про Пигмалиону и Галатею, когда целуешь изначальную смерть, и под твоими губами оживает чужой рот, и так запредельно горячо, и кажется, будто сама расплавишься. Как те чёрные ледники в глазах у Кастиэль — Диана успевает их разглядеть перед тем, как зрачки поглощает бескрайняя нечеловеческая синева.

Почему-то кажется, что это глаза Кастиэль, хотя Диана никогда и не смотрела, не видела Джейми.

Локоны приятно струятся между пальцев. Живые. Не отталкивающие идеальностью и холодом.

— Ещё одна с длинными волосами, — выдыхает Диана. — Буду теперь на вас с Сэм ворчать.

— Что ты имеешь против длинных волос?

— Как минимум то, что они везде, а в детстве за Сэм с расчёской приходилось носиться тоже мне, а ещё это непрактично и…

Кастиэль улыбается в поцелуй.

Диана пару минут после наблюдает за тем, как мягко она встаёт с кровати и с какой нежностью гладит Саманту по голове, и сестра наконец расслабленно выдыхает во сне. Диана думает о том, что это же может повториться и с ней, и могло бы повторяться в будущем — когда Диана уставала, возвращаясь, и Кастиэль тянулась бы к ней с этими своими ангельскими штучками, и Диана огрызалась, отказывалась, злилась…

Когда Кастиэль бы не понимала, как водить Импалу. И по привычке появлялась за плечом без предупреждения, пугая всех. Когда они с Самантой обсуждали бы какую-нибудь книгу, и Диана с насмешливым высокомерием включала звук телевизора громче…

Ветер не утихает. Детройт обнимает тревожная ночь.

— Знаешь, — раз уж сегодня время признаний, то пусть Кастиэль знает, — меня с детства поражали скульптуры. Я сама хотела их лепить. Или вырезать. Или всё вместе.

Кастиэль смотрит с изумлением и интересом. Диана, кажется, уже даже жалеет, но у неё всё равно вырывается:

— Я бы хотела изобразить тебя.

— И какой бы ты меня изобразила?

Раньше бы Диана назвала целый пантеон богинь. Вспомнила витражи в церквях. Рассказала по памяти тысячи красивых легенд и мифов.

Образ Кастиэль у неё в голове вырисовается из неизменного плаща, растрёпанных волос, подаренного Дианой медальона. Из глаз спокойных и ясных. Из улыбки — никто, кроме Дианы, даже не принимает это движение губ за улыбку.

Кастиэль не с кем сравнить. Кастиэль даже не идеальна; Диана бы не смогла сотворить идеал, да и тогда у неё бы и не получилось ангела изобразить. Никого красивее Кастиэль нет.

— Живой.

Диана не уверена, понимает ли Кас, о чём она. Но Кас понимает хотя бы то, что от неё и не ждут ответа, и молчит; и Диана благодарна.

Она перебирается к Саманте на кровать и убирает пряди (вспоминаются все злорадные фразочки про «говорила я тебе, Сэм, длинные волосы — зло») с её лица. Давно они уже не спали на одной кровати, но почему бы нет?

Может, это в последний раз.

Кастиэль останется сидеть рядом, и Диана ухватится за её ладонь перед тем, как провалится в подаренный ангелом сон. Кастиэль прошепчет почти привычное и ласковое «спокойной ночи», и всё закончится до утра. А потом, может, всё насовсем закончится.

Кастиэль будто читает её мысли:

— Ты со всем справишься, Диана. Вы с Самантой справитесь.

— Нет, Кас. Мы все втроём справимся. А теперь заткнись, вали на соседнюю кровать и спи, нам на нашу с тобой ещё заработать надо.

Пальцы на миг (от смущения, это точно) замирают у Дианы на лбу. Диана улыбается Саманте в затылок. Ничего. Кажется, Кастиэль сегодня дала официальное ангельское разрешение её смущать.

— Я люблю тебя, Кас.

— Я знаю, Диана. Я знаю.

Саманта спит спокойно и сладко, руки у Кас живые-живые, тёплые-тёплые, и Диане впервые не нужно никакое «если бы».


End file.
